Devices for visualizing military operations are used in the course of training armed forces personnel, and also in the analysis and evaluation of military operations that have already occurred and been recorded. In particular for the training of armed forces personnel, a device for visualizing military operations is used for the targeted introduction of the persons to be trained to the tasks and activities that they are to carry out within the scope of a group composed of multiple persons. In this context, a military operation is understood to mean a movement of individual persons and vehicles, weapons, and tools assigned to these persons, as well as the operations performed by these persons. The observed and depicted persons may be combined into one or more fairly small groups of persons having a size of 8 to 15 persons, and/or may involve a composite of these groups of persons.